


Жизнь, которой не хватало

by PrettyPenny



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Time Travel, crisis on infinite earths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри не против использовать шанс и начать все с нуля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь, которой не хватало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me the Life I Lack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947348) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



Барри не помнил, когда в последнее время занимался чем-то кроме, как бежал. Носился между рушащихся зданий, спасая невинных людей от безумия, которое повлекли за собой красные небеса. Супермен и остальные члены Лиги Справедливости боролись с Анти-Монитором, а Барри знал, что больше пользы принесет, защищая жителей родного города, а не размахивая кулаками вместе с остальными супергероями. Так что он оставил возмутительно могущественных злодеев на попечение своих возмутительно могущественных товарищей. 

Он влетел в продуктовый магазинчик, скрутил парочку мародеров, оставил денег за сэндвич, который тут же сунул в рот, и понесся дальше. Он умирал от голода, еще немного, и он бы рухнул в обморок. На секунду он порадовался, что сейчас некому снимать его на камеру. Айрис хохотала бы до слез, если бы ей кто-нибудь раздобыл фото, на котором Флэш ест во время дежурства, и не важно, что Супермен частенько делал то же самое.

Он схватил еще двух жителей и отнес их к черте города, где находился эвакуационный пункт, а затем метнулся обратно в центр, чтобы остановить пожар, подбирающийся к многоэтажному дому. Когда зданию больше ничего не угрожало, Барри бросился бежать дальше. Кейтлин и Циско наперебой выкрикивали сообщения с полицейской волны.

Справа мелькнула желто-красная вспышка, и тут же, сбивая с ног, в Барри врезался Обратный Флэш. Барри закувыркался по асфальту, цепляясь за разбросанные по улице обломки. Откашлявшись, он снова поднялся, уворачиваясь от шквала ударов, который обрушил на него Обратный Флэш. 

— Тоун! На пороге конец света! — уклоняясь от ударов, прокричал Барри. Он метался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь вывернуться и сбежать. — Сейчас _не_ время!

— Если миру действительно пришел конец, то сейчас самое время, — произнес Тоун, напирая.

Они обменялись ударами, между ними как дротики летали молнии. Теперь Барри был быстрее Тоуна. Он тренировался, дрался и истекал кровью, пока не убедился, что Тоун больше не сможет угрожать ему, как угрожал прежде. Но это не означало, что Тоун перестал ему досаждать, особенно, когда у Барри были вещи поважнее, чем вбивать ум-разум в путешествующего во времени мудака.

Тоун схватил Барри за плечи и резко швырнул его в стену ближайшего здания. От удара треснуло три ребра. Барри не придал этому значения, проигнорировав внутреннюю боль от срастающихся костей, бросился вперед, нанося Тоуну серию быстрых ударов.

Послышался знакомый стрекот, воздух вокруг затрещал, и затем поток льдисто-голубого пламени обрушился на спину Тоуна. Вскрикнув, Тоун упал на одно колено, Барри сцепил пальцы в замок и со всей силы саданул ему по затылку, оглушая. Барри быстро огляделся по сторонам в поисках Капитана Холода. Если что и было способно заставить всех повылезать из укрытий, так это кризис.

Беглый осмотр главной улицы ничего не дал, так что он начал прочесывать близлежащие улочки, пока не заметил знакомую синюю парку. Он перехватил Холода между шагами и толкнул к полуразрушенной стене, крепко сжимая отвороты куртки.

Холод закашлялся и тяжело задышал, однако уголок его губ пополз вверх в ухмылке.  
— Черт, пацан. Ты не должен был следовать за мной.

— Поймать тебя легче, чем ты думаешь, — сказав это, Барри сдернул с Холода капюшон и пораженно замер. Это был Снарт, без сомнений, только выглядел он моложе, чем в их последнюю встречу, когда на прошлой неделе они вместе с сестрой удирали из Централ Сити. — Ты не…

Холод передернул плечами, Барри уловил легкое движение под руками.  
— Именно.

Раздался грохот и глухой стук, в переулок ворвался Атом и вскинул ладонь. Хитвейв следовал за ним по пятам.

— Говорил же тебе не встревать, Снарт! — прорычал Хитвейв. Барри отпустил Снарта и сделал шаг назад.

Холод повел плечами, поправляя парку, и бросил на Хитвейва ничуть не раскаивающийся взгляд. 

— Я не смог устоять. Кто-то должен был протянуть ему руку помощи.

— Постойте... — Барри нахмурился, глядя на них троих. — Рэй, что ты делаешь вместе с ними? Разве ты...

— Не беспокойся о нас, Скарлет, — перебил Холод, указывая в направлении, откуда появился Барри. — Иди. Твори свои геройские дела.

Барри знал, что в этот момент Рэй работал вместе с членами Лиги, пытался привести их мир в порядок, а Хитвейва эвакуировали из Айрон Хайтс вместе с первой волной беженцев. Происходящее можно было объяснить или путешествием во времени, или волшебством, и Барри не мог поверить, как они все могли быть настолько _глупы_.

— Вы из _прошлого_?

— Ну да, типа того. — Рэй виновато пожал плечами. — Отпусти Холода, и мы уберемся отсюда в два счета. Прости, похоже, мы появились в неудачное время. 

Барри нервно хохотнул.

— Точно. Мда. Неудачное время. Наступил конец света. 

Рэй рассмеялся.

— Это не конец света. Но нам надерут задницы, если мы не вернемся. Прямо сейчас.

Ухмыляясь, Холод оттолкнулся от стены. 

— После вас.

Рэй и Хитвейв ушли, но Холод медлил. Он смотрел на Барри.

— Что? Ты хочешь еще что-то сказать? — неожиданно для себя спросил Барри. Его переполняла сила скорости, в городе продолжались беспорядки, и он больше не мог оставаться одном на месте.

— Если это конец света... — Холод подошел к Барри вплотную, положил руку на шею и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Сухие губы Холода отдавали пеплом, который в последние дни вился в воздухе Централ Сити. Поцелуй был целомудренным и нежным и на удивление приятным. — На удачу.

— Серьезно? — Барри заморгал, глядя на Холода. — Если супергерои действительно спасут мир, нам предстоит серьезный разговор. 

— В будущем. — Его раздражающая ухмылка снова была на месте. — Я разберусь с этим позже. — Холод накинул на голову капюшон парки, отсалютовал Барри двумя пальцами, и зашагал в ту же сторону, куда удалились Рэй и Хитвейв. 

Барри показалось, что он простоял на месте вечность, глядя Холоду вслед, хотя на самом деле прошло не больше нескольких секунд. Он встряхнулся и вынесся обратно на улицу, где его поджидал Тоун. Барри чертыхнулся. Он так отвлекся на Холода, что даже не подумал как следует связать Тоуна. В такие моменты Барри искренне ненавидел свою склонность сначала делать, а потом думать.

Барри побежал, все быстрее и быстрее, — он собирался использовать приемы Тоуна против него самого. Он смотрел вперед, но не мог ни на чем сконцентрироваться. Сила скорости пела внутри, его кулаки мелькали вокруг Тоуна. По венам снова заструилась энергия молнии, и он отдался этому чувству, становясь все легче и легче, его ноги едва касались земли.

В воздухе перед ним открылась брешь, сияющая ослепительным белым светом. Стоило Барри скользнуть вперед, и его затянуло внутрь. Секунду назад он нарезал круги вокруг Тоуна, а в следующую, его подхватил водоворот света и ярости, и _невозможное_ захлестнуло его чувства.

Барри потерял ощущение скорости, мир вокруг размылся, а затем вернулся в норму. Барри сбивчиво задышал, связь с силой исчезла. Спотыкаясь, он сделал пару шагов и остановился, задыхаясь от перенапряжения.

— Черт, — прохрипел он, ему пришлось наклониться и упереть руки в колени, чтобы как следует вдохнуть. — Да ладно, я должен был это предвидеть. Вот идиот.

Метнуться в магазин и подобрать подходящую верхнюю одежду оказалось секундным делом. Костюм был надежно спрятан в кольцо. Барри бросился к Джиттерс, надеясь, что телевизор в их зале поможет определить дату.

Во-первых, кофейня была на месте. Он не оказался в далеком прошлом. Это было плюсом. К минусам относилось то, что он переместился на девять лет назад. Гордиться было нечем, но по крайней мере он случайно не провалился в ночь, когда была убита его мать. А вот почему сила скорости привела его сюда, это уже другой вопрос.

Ответ Барри получил, выйдя из Джиттерс, когда увидел, как Холод… Снарт покидает хозяйственный магазинчик напротив. Оба замерли, заметив друг друга, Снарт подозрительно сощурил глаза. Барри перебежал дорогу — точнее пересек прогулочным шагом — и остановился напротив Снарта, узнавая ту его версию, которую встретил меньше часа назад.

— Скарлет, — поприветствовал его Снарт.

— Снарт, — тут же ответил Барри. — Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

— Зависит от вопроса. — Снарт сложил руки на груди. Это не должно было выглядеть так эффектно, учитывая битком набитый пластиковый пакет, болтающийся у Снарта в руке. 

Барри не знал, как можно ненавязчиво задать интересующий его вопрос, так что решил спросить в лоб.

— Ты перемещаешься во времени и совершаешь негеройские дела вместе с Рэем Палмером и Миком Рори?

С каждым словом Барри брови Снарта ползли вверх. Прошла минута или две перед тем, как он ответил.

— Не совсем так, но вроде того.

За минувшие девять лет им несколько раз приходилось работать вместе. Мысли Барри вертелись вокруг поцелуя, подаренного ему на случай, если он погибнет. Что если все это время Холод помнил о нем и ждал, когда Барри заговорит об этом. Леонарда Снарта было сложно понять. Барри ненавидел сложности.

— Итак, как насчет того, чтобы побыть _не героем_ в настоящем? — выдал Барри, вместо всего того, что возможно должен был сказать.

Снарт рассмеялся, совершенно незло, и это… это ему шло.

— Ладно, парень. К чему ты клонишь на этот раз?

Барри мысленно перебрал сотню вариантов ответов. Он должен был просто вернуться обратно в свое время, сразиться с Тоуном, дождаться, когда остальные члены Лиги спасут мир. Если он изменит прошлое, это может повлечь за собой последствия в будущем, но, скорей всего, Барри не вспомнит ничего из того, что было _до_ , к тому же он все равно похерил все свои отношения. Было бы здорово получить что-то новое для себя, что-то, что могло бы стать поистине прекрасным. 

Барри наклонился к Снарту и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел нежным, мягкие губы Снарта удивленно приоткрылись, и Барри мог бы скользнуть языком в его рот и почувствовать вкус. Если бы захотел. Однако Барри отстранился от Снарта и смущенно улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, к этому.

Было что-то невероятно захватывающее в том, чтобы поймать Снарта врасплох, и Барри наслаждался, наблюдая, как Снарт опускает руки и склоняет голову набок, очевидно, просчитывая поступок Барри и побудившие его причины. 

— Хорошо, Барри, — произнес Снарт после очередной долгой паузы. — Ты завладел моим вниманием.

И это… это было отличным началом.


End file.
